The Wedding
by ILOVEPADFOOTANDPRONGS
Summary: Only rated R because I am being cautious! This story is about Lilly and James wedding plus there engagement, honeymoon etc. This is a Lilly and James story but the Marauders are in it as well. PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW!
1. The engagement!

Disclaimer= If you think I own Harry Potter you are either a)drunk b)stoned or c) just plain stupid!  
  
A/N= Hi everyone!!! I've decided to do Lilly and James wedding plus the honeymoon and the engagement etc. I hope the story is O.K and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW  
  
I may do a prequel to this later but not yet so all you really need to know is that Lilly and James have been going out since 7th year and are really in love I will explain everything else in the story  
  
A/N= I have decided that I am going to include Peter in this story and he is just going to be normal with only maybe a hint that he is a TRAITOR!!! I've decided to do this because he must have been O.K in school or else the Marauders wouldn't have been friends with him!  
  
The rating is only R because I'm being really cautious there is nothing really bad in this story  
  
Sorry if this is a bit of a slushy romantic chapter with not much humour, but hey it is the engagement!!!  
  
Well on with the story.........  
  
"James," called Lilly Evans smiling as James Potter led her up the steep hill that led to the shrieking shack (sp.)  
  
Lilly and James had just been to a 5 star restaurant in the heart of Hogsmead which for some reason Lilly had never noticed in her school years. They had enjoyed a lovely meal and despite Lilly's protests James had paid for the whole thing (well he is loaded.)  
  
The 19 year old girl took another step up the hill in her high heels. Lilly was really was very, very beautiful and perhaps the only person who didn't know who beautiful was Lilly herself!  
  
She was average height and quite curvy really but in all the right places. Her most striking feature was her startling green eyes. She had long red hair that reached just below her arm pit. Tonight her red hair was a very striking against the shocking white of her dress; this dress was made of a floaty which ended just above her knee she was also wearing the very expensive charm bracelet James had got her for Lilly's 18th birthday.  
  
The jet black haired man turned. He also was 19. He also was very good looking his jet black hair sticking up but some how on James it didn't look scruffy or unkempt it was his trade mark by which people knew him by.  
  
He was wearing a crisp loose white shirt with the top button undone as James didn't like wearing ties very much, with blue jeans  
  
"Where are we going?" Lilly asked James.  
  
James smiled, "I want to show something."  
  
He pulled his long term girlfriend up the last remaining steps.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Over here" James said leading her over to a lovely dark brown bench which stood at the edge of the hill on which the shrieking shack was.  
  
Lilly gasped as she saw the wonderful view you could see the whole village from this bench you could even see Hogwarts in the distance the first time she had seen it since she had left it the previous year as if to complete this wonderful picture the sun was setting behind the hills soon to be replaced by the moon.  
  
"James........ I mean wow!" Lilly said "How come I've never noticed this?"  
  
James shrugged "I don't know many people do really, other people are to busy rushing around to notice the real beauty of the things surrounding."  
  
Lilly nodded she had changed since had been going out with James but before that she had been in danger of being one of those people.  
  
"Funny because is the first thing we noticed when we came up here" Lilly knew that by 'we' James meant the marauders.  
  
"That's because you lot are so laid back you wouldn't get out of bed unless you were told to!" She said ruffling his hair playfully.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
Lilly's finger brushed an inscription on the back of the bench. She turned as did James.  
  
It read:  
  
Messer's Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs Marauders Forever and always!!  
  
"We wrote that the day we all became animagus."  
  
"Did you come here a lot?" Lilly said with interest  
  
"Oh yeah" James exclaimed grinning "Our first Hogsmead visit in 2 year...."  
  
"But you don't go to Hogsmead till...." She stopped as she saw James grin and smiled back.  
  
"We came here when we found out moony was a werewolf, it was here we decided to become animagus and thought of our names. I came here the first time you said you'd date me...our last day in 7th year."  
  
"Wow!!" Lilly said.  
  
"Lilly you know I Love you..." James said suddenly looking slightly more serious.  
  
"Of course James..."  
  
"Because I do love you Lilly more than I could ever, ever say I love you eyes I love...the way you always want to see the good in everyone even if you can't see it in themselves...and every time I see you Lilly I fall in love with you all over again. You make me wont to be a better person and I wont to grow old with you have children together.  
  
James Potter got down on one knee and produced a box from his jean pocket he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful (and probably most expensive) engagement ring Lilly had ever seen, it was a very expensive gold and in the middle was a big (but not to big) diamond it was the a very soft pink (A/N= Think J-Los ring to Ben Affleck only no so big.)  
  
"Lilly Evans: Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?  
  
"Oh James I love you sooo, sooo. Oh James of course I'll marry you!!"  
  
She hugged James and he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.  
  
He then produced a pen knife from his pocket and started scratching in the bench and as Lilly lent over his shoulder she saw next to the marauder inscription was:  
  
James  
Loves  
Lilly He then surrounded it with a heart.  
  
A/N= Well I hope you liked that chapter and I hope you didn't thing it was to slushy if so it will improve!  
  
I will update when I have 3 reviews!!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Telling the friends!

Disclaimer= don't own!!!  
  
A/N= Oh thank you, thank you thank I got more then 3 reviews!!!!! (Yes I know multiple exclamation marks are the sign of a diseased mind but actually I don't care ( lol.) I've replied to everyone who has reviewed at the bottom of the page!!!  
  
Also if you want me to include your name in this story just email me (Wannaberich66hotmail.com) or review.  
  
There's less romance in this chapter for the people who didn't like it, for those who did there will be more!!!  
  
This is just a chapter to introduce the charaters!!  
  
On with the story.......  
  
"C'mon Lills tell us the big news then?" said Lily's best friend since Hogwarts.  
  
Lily smirked at her friend's impatience as she wound herself into James arms which he liked very much. "Jade it's only a few more minutes Cira said she'll be here at 6 O' Clock!"  
  
James and Lily had wanted to tell there friends together. So they had invited down Remus, Peter, Jade and Sirius who were dating.  
  
Jade and Sirius were quite alike and to Lily and James it was obvious that they were perfect for each other. But both had been much too fond of playing the field and it never went further than flirting but around the time that Lily and James had got together so had Jade and Sirius.  
  
Jade was just as beautiful as Lily but perhaps in a different way. Jade had quite a dark beauty. Jade had jet black curly hair which ended at her shoulders. She had clear blue eyes which seemed to change colour with her moods, icy blue when angry but warm blue when she smiled.  
  
Her personality in four words would be loyal, fun loving, flirtatious and loud. Actually she was VERY like Sirius!  
  
"Well," said Sirius who was next to Jade on the sofa. "We better make ourselves comfy." He and Jade started kissing passionately.  
  
"So what's Cira like?" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah we've never met her remember?" said Peter.  
  
The Marauders had never met Lily's best friend from work Cira. Lily worked in the department of Magical law enforcement. It wasn't as glamorous it sounded really all Lily and Cira did was a lot of paperwork. But her office was on the same floor as James and Sirius arour (sp!) training. Lily was just about to answer when a tall blonde haired women apparated into the room.  
  
"Oh, hi!" Lily and Jade said when they saw Cira as jade had seen her plenty of times before.  
  
"Hi, Lily, hi Jade, James".  
  
"I'm not late am I?" Cira asked as she saw everyone already.  
  
"Nah course not!" Lily answered.  
  
"So," Cira asked smiling, "Who's everyone?"  
  
"Hi," Remus said standing up instantly he seemed quite taken with Cira, "My names Remus."  
  
"Hi!" Cira replied, who seemed just as taken with him as he was with her Lily noticed.  
  
Everyone sensed Remus and Cira click as they chatted for a minute.  
  
"My name is Sirius by the way," Sirius half yelled jokily.  
  
"Oh, Sorry," Cira said looking up worried that she had ignored Sirius.  
  
"Ignore him," Remus said smiling, "he's an idiot."  
  
Sirius threw a cushion at Remus "Hey!"

"Hays for horses Sirius remember..."   
  
"Anyway the reason we asked you here was...

"Oh. My. God,"  
  
Once Lily and James had told there friends about the wedding. Cira and Jade had jumped up and hugged Lily. James was also enveloped in hugs from his fellow Marauders.  
  
"Were so pleased for you..." said Jade, turning to hug James.  
  
"It's absolutely brilliant news," Said Peter  
  
"When's the wedding?" Remus asked

"You make such a lovely couple!!!" Cira squealed  
  
"You're going to be Mrs Prongs!!" Sirius said whirling Lily around as she squealed in protest.  
  
There friends were nearly as happy as Lily and James was and Lily and James were really pleased. They did worry that there friends may think it was too soon but there friends new just how much they were in love.  
  
Sirius insisted there had to be a celebration and summoned butterbeer and firewhiskey.  
  
Everyone had a wonderful time as they celebrated there favourite couple getting married.  
  
"I hope my birthday party is as good as this" Sirius said as he was leaving, "I can still have it here can't I?"  
  
"Course you can its next Saturday right?" Lily said smiling  
  
Sirius nodded and he, Jade, Cira and Remus exited the house.  
  
When they'd left James kissed Lily "God I thought they'd never leave!"  
  
"I know we have to tell our parents tomorrow though I hope they take it as well!"  
  
"Oh they will!" James said as he led her upstairs, "Trust me."  
  
Outside Cira and Remus were still in the Potter's front garden.  
  
"So you wanna meet up to go out for a meal some time?" Remus said  
  
"Yeah definitely, when?" Cira replied  
  
"Lets say Wednesday at Don Antonio?"  
  
"Yeah great see you then!" Cira answered sounding pleased  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"See you Wednesday!  
  
A/N=Sorry it's only a short chapter and nothing much happens its just a chapter to introduce all the characters! It may have a couple of mistakes because it's really late and I'm half asleep! I only updated so soon because everyone seemed to like it!!  
  
Also I'd like to ask what song you think Lily and James should dance to at there wedding!!  
  
Also if you want me to e-mail you when I update I will just give me your e- mail address!!  
  
Here are my replies to your review...  
  
ChoChang= Glad you liked my story. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Ying= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it was cute. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Miss-Padfoot684= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! I took your advice. God I didn't know you spelt it like that I've been spelling it with 2 'll's 4 ages!! Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Garnet= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you like it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Kit= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it was intriguing. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Avia= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it was romantic. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
MissChrystal= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you like it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
LuvHarryPotter712= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it was sweet. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Demon gal= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad think it's beautiful. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Supergirl036996= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you like it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Erin= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it nice!! Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Me= Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you like it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
angelbear7640= Sorry about the careless mistakes!! Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you like it. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Tanya J. Potter= You were my 1st review!! Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Glad you think it was sweet. Please keep Reading and Reviewing!  
  
Please REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MEANS SOOOOO MUCH!!!! Luv, ILOVEPADFOOTANDPRONGS


End file.
